supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gusty Garden Galaxy
in one of gusty garden's planets]] in Gusty Garden Galaxy.]] Gusty Garden Galaxy is the first galaxy unlocked in the Bedroom in ''Super Mario Galaxy''. It is a galaxy full of grass, flowers, plants and living things. The music in this galaxy has been brilliantly performed by the "Super Mario Galaxy" Orchestra and is shown on Youtube as a popular orchestra music video. Main animals living in this galaxy are Star Bunnies. Here you will learn how to use the Floaty Fluff to fly to different planets. Planets Starting Planet This is a relatively small planet with two sides. On the top of the planet, there's nothing more than some flowers, a few Crystals, two Star Bunnies, and some Floaty Fluff. On the bottom of the planet, which is completely covered in dirt, there are only some Goombas that appear when Ground Pounding Stumps (or Petari during later missions), rocks and Thorny Flowers. This is the first planet that Mario lands on regardless of which mission he selects (excluding Major Burrows' Daredevil Run and Purple Coins on the Puzzle Cube, of course). A powerful gust of wind spirals from this planet to the next planet. Stone Pieces Planet This planet looks a little like the Starting Planet, though it features several pieces of stone architecture embedded in the ground, including a stone pillar, stone steps, and a stone pedestal. The top of the planet has flowers and more Floaty Fluff. It also has a Warp Pipe on the underside that leads to the inside of the planet, as well as a ? Coin that makes several rings of Star Bits appear between this planet and the next. Mario can collect these with the Star Cursor when standing on the planet or use a Floaty Fluff and ride on the wind in order to get closer to them (or fly through them). Later in the game, the inside of the planet will be filled with many Thorny Flowers and another ? Coin, which will make a Rainbow Star appear. A single Piranha Plant also awaits on the top of the planet, and will yield a coin when defeated. Curve Planet This relatively simple planet is shaped like a curve twisting to the left. On the top of the planet are flowers, another stone pedestal, and of course, more Floaty Fluff, which Mario must use to get to the next planet. Unlike most planets, the underside of this planet is partly covered in grass in addition to the top side. There aren't many enemies or obstacles here, only a few Piranha Plants, Flipbugs, and the occasional Monty. A hidden Sproutle Vine on this planet will reward Mario with a 1-Up Mushroom if he follows it to the end. Puzzle Planet As its name implies, this planet is shaped like a gigantic cube. The "puzzle" part comes into play as a result of the many hedges that are present on this planet, many of which have been trimmed in such a way that they form a maze in some areas of the planet. There are different obstacles on each side of the Puzzle Cube, and a fountain on the side that Mario lands on when he touches down here. There is also a small cylindrical underground tunnel running straight through the center of the planet which holds a few prizes, including Star Bits and a 1-Up Mushroom. When Mario first lands here, he must successfully chase and catch a playful Star Bunny to get the Power Star. He later returns here when a Purple Comet is in orbit, where he must collect at least 100 Purple Coins within a certain time limit in order to get the Power Star. Question Mark Planet These two planets are collectively referred to as the Question Mark Planets, as they clearly resemble their titular punctuation mark. In the second level in the Gusty Garden Galaxy, Mario uses a Floaty Fluff to glide to the bottom planet first, and then uses a Sling Star to reach the top planet. The first planet contains only some flowers and an Undergrunt, which Mario must defeat to progress. This planet acts as the "dot" of the question mark, while the second planet is much bigger and consists of the main body of the question mark. The top planet is infested with three Undergrunts which Mario has to defeat to make the Launch Star to the next planet appear. Super Mario Galaxy Trading Card Description Landing here from the previous grassy planet turned dirt path central, Mario finds more of the same on this question-mark-shaped planetoid. Mario must rid the planet of three moles by ground-pounding the dirt to bring them to the surface and then Star-Spinning them out into the cosmos. Hedge Ring Planet This planet is optional, and is fairly easy to miss if the player is not careful. Normally, the Launch Star from the previous planet will just shoot Mario straight through this planet to the next planet. Therefore, Mario can only visit this planet if he quickly activates one of the five Pull Stars positioned around the inner ring of the planet. After he is pulled to the planet, he will find many ? Coins which will make multiple Star Bits appear around the planet. However, he must be cautious when attempting to collect them, as the planet is surrounded by large spiky vines, forcing Mario to follow a designated path around various parts of the planet. When he reaches the "end" of the planet, another Launch Star will take him to the next planet. Trivia *The music of Gusty Garden Galaxy has been used many times in the game, like in purple coin mission music, ending music, and most of all its own galaxy's music. Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy galaxies